Goku and Vegeta vs Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten
Intro Heroes, they protect us and save the day! But what if we team two best friends, against SUPER SAIYANS! Pillow Sheet, the heroic Pillow and Ninja Kitten, his best ally and sometimes rival, and a bit edgy. Against, Goku the shonen God, and Vegeta the frenemie of Goku Today we’ll find out who’ll win in a battle! WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT! JUST ONE CAN BE THE VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten were in school, it was lunch period. Ninja Kitten: Dude, today is boring Pillow Sheet: Yeah, I’m not a French sort of guy Suddenly, they heard a huge blast. BOOM! SMASH! They ran outside to see what was a man battling a purple dog. Pillow Sheet: Dog Abuse! Ninja Kitten: But I’m a cat.. and you know cat’s hate dogs.. Pillow Sheet: Don’t worry! It was Beerus and Goku rumbling. Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten jumped off and kicked Goku in the face, Vegeta came down, Beerus teleported away. Beerus: Nice Battle Kid! As Beerus teleported, Pillow Sheet asked Goku why he was hurting Beerus. Vegeta: Get off him! He kicked the pillow to the ground. Goku: Who the heck are these guys, anyways let’s give them a run for their money! Ninja Kitten: Is that....Sonic? Pillow Sheet: No time to break the fourth wall, it’s time to rumble! Both sets got in their combat position, as Muffinhead and Beerus were seen in the sky watching the battle, and the whole school hiding from what would be, the battle of the century. SHOWTIME! RUMBLE! Pillow Sheet punches Goku who kicked him into a bush. Pillow Sheet hid in the bush. Goku ran over to it and punched it. But Pillow Sheet was on his back. He then put his hands over Goku’s eyes. Goku yelled as he flew around. Vegeta was trying to punch Ninja Kitten, who used smoke bombs to disappear. Ninja Kitten then drop kicked Vegeta into the school bathroom where they trip Vegeta and he falls into the toilet face first. Ninja Kitten then jumped on the handle flushing the toilet. He then jumped on Vegeta’s head pushing it into the toilet. Vegeta then threw him into a class room. The kindergartens room. He then threw pencils crayons and legos at Vegeta. One of them stabbed his eye. Goku then grabbed Pillow Sheet and slammed him into the ground. Pillow Sheet then ran into the playground and Goku charged at him. He then pushed the swings at him hitting him in the head. Goku then punched Pillow Sheet. Goku was firing blasts at Pillow Sheet who used the jungle bars to do flips and dodge. Goku then tried to punch him. Pillow Sheet did a back flip and hit him so hard he flew into Rax’s base and landed in toxic waste. Ninja Kitten then picked up a katana and kicked Vegeta in the groin. Vegeta then yelled in pain and he tried to punch. Ninja Kitten then uppercuts Vegeta. Vegeta then lost power and was falling to the ground. Ninja Kitten then slices the head off Vegeta. Goku got up as Pillow Sheet pulled out a hammer and whacked him on the head. Ninja Kitten then came and did some slashes to Goku who yelled in pain. Muffin then flew towards Vegeta‘s dead body and healed him. Ninja Kitten then was punched into the sky. Ninja Kitten saw Vegeta firing blasts at Ninja Kitten who parried them. He then used his sword to knock a huge energy ball at Vegeta knocking him into a rocket. Pillow Sheet then grabbed some rope and tied Vegeta up to the rocket. He then pressed a button launching the rocket into the air. Ninja Kitten then got into one of Rax’s robots and fired a laser at the rocket. It hit making an explosion killing Vegeta. Pillow Sheet then uppercutted Goku into a robot and it exploded. Goku then fired a huge wave of energy at Pillow Sheet who turned into Ultra Pillow Sheet. He then shrunk and jumped into Goku. Goku then yelled. “I won yeah ughh I feel sick..” He then disappeared into dust. Ultra Pillow Sheet used a blast and killed Goku. Knockout! Ninja then walked up to Pillow Sheet and said. “Let’s go back!” Pillow Sheet responded. “Yeah!” They got back to school and the kids are celebrating them. ”We saved the day guys!” Pillow Sheet yelled. They then go back to the lunch and told everyone the battle. Results THE WINNER’S ARE... PILLOW SHEET AND NINJA KITTEN! Next Time with Minecraftfan300 and The Electric Switch. Beerus smirked at the defeat of Goku and Vegeta. Muffin Sheet was mad and punched Beerus in the face. They both readied for battle. They both flew into space.Category:The Electric Switch Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Heroes Category:Hero Protagonist Category:What-If? Combatants Category:OC vs Character Category:Collab Category:Crash and Electric Category:Dragon Ball vs Pillow Sheet Adventures Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Skyblazero Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Komodo25M Category:Completed battles